Harsh Society
by xKyuketsuki
Summary: What is to happen when two lords are thrown from society because of whom they love?
1. Lords

I started writing this story because I was having problems with the lemons in "Silent Shadows" and "Keepers of the Kingdom

I started writing this story because I was having problems with the lemons in "Silent Shadows" and "Keepers of the Kingdom."

Yes, it is another take-off from one of Liz's stories. This time it was "Slaves."

Anyway, it's set in the medieval times, just to let you know so you're not confused.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harsh Society

Duo was one of the least respected of lords. Like his fellow friend, his father had died in the attack of the six higher power manors. The peasants had revolted. Somehow they figured out they outnumbered the higher class. They were being severely punished.

Duo turned around, smacking his friend, Heero in the face with his hair. Unlike the rest of society, Duo hadn't cut his hair for seven years. Now it was about to the edge of his boots. Everyone demanded he look somewhat manly so he put it in a ponytail. He had once tried a braid but everyone said he looked like his sister Clara.

"My uncle has sent me a manservant as a consoling gift," Duo informed Heero.

"A man servant?" Heero asked. "Look, at least he could have given you a horse."

"You know how stingy my uncle is. It's a wonder he gave me anything."

Heero nodded. "Yes. I need a new manservant, speaking of which. Rumiko was kicked in the head by my mare. He didn't make it. I don't know where to get a new one, though. He should be young and strong, yes?"

Duo nodded. "Hmmm…Wufei should know. He is my brother's manservant. He seems to know too much for a servant but he gives reliable information." Duo turned to face the castle. "Wufei!"

The oriental boy appeared. "Yes, Master Duo?"

"Where would be a good place to buy a new manservant?"

"In town, sir when the Yamato traders come in."

Duo nodded. "When do they come?"

"In a fortnight, sir."

Duo waved, permitting him to take his leave.

The oriental servant bowed and left.

"Well, that settles it," Duo said. "We leave in a fortnight to get you a new manservant."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, so it could be better but I'm not as good as Liz ^_^

~TrowasGirly~


	2. Servants

This is kind of a lame chapter but I didn't know what else to do ^_^

This is kind of a lame chapter but I didn't know what else to do ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harsh Society

"Do you have a name, boy?" the servant's new master asked. He was tall and had a loose ponytail down to the edge of his boots. His bright blue eyes seemed full of life. Perhaps this master wouldn't be as cruel as the traders.

"I don't have one," the boy said.

"Why don't slave traders ever bother to name you?" his master asked. "Always make us think of one. They really should work for the money we pay."

"Yes, sir."

"Let's see. You're the forth manservant I own. Let's draw on my French classes. Une, deux, trois…you'll be Quatre."

'A number?' he thought. 'I have been reduced to a number?' The boy really did have a name but couldn't remember it. Only a year or so had gone by, he remembered that but his name escaped him. Something about being a winner nagged at him. What had he won that would be so important? He did remember a bit about his capture by the traders. He was fourteen or so when caught almost a man. He was traveling with someone related to him but he couldn't remember whom. They were traveling across the desert. He couldn't remember why. Their camel for the supplies had somehow gotten lame. He couldn't remember how that had happened either. The traders came masked as friends. Once they gained their trust, they killed the boy's traveling companion because he was too old to sell and took the boy. He had worked for them for the past year but was replaced by a younger boy and sold to another man. He then worked for his master only a month when he was sent to his current master. 'At least he gave you a name,' he thought. 'The other didn't.'

"Well, Quatre," his master said. "You'll be the one to follow me around considering you're the youngest I have and will do the best."

"Yes, sir," the boy said.

"Stop with this yes, sir and no, sir," he said. "Call me Master Duo like every other servant here."

"Yes, sir, err, Master Duo, sir," the boy said awkwardly.

"Well, it's better."

The boy stood there a bit uncomfortable. Perhaps he wouldn't like it here after all.

"Wufei!" his master called.

A young oriental boy with black hair slicked back into a ponytail appeared. "Yes, Master Duo?" he asked.

"Show him around," the blonde boy's master said and left.

"Xay xay ying," he said in Wufei's native language. He didn't know how he knew it. It was just like the French numbers. How did he know these languages?

Wufei looked at him oddly. "Are you from China?" he asked in the same tongue.

The blonde boy shook his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Was that okay?

Oh, and I know xay xay ying is confusing and all but I can't spell at all…it's supposed to be Chinese for "Thank you" it's supposed to sound like "shay shay ying" but again…I can't spell…someone once told me how to spell it but I forgot.

So if any of you know how to spell "Thank you" in Chinese….please tell me. I would be ever so grateful ^_^

~TrowasGirly~


	3. Traders

This is the chapter from my baby's point of view

This is the chapter from my baby's point of view!!!!!

You'll love it! ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harsh Society

Noname stood in line. He was next to be sold. Everyone here was to be sold. Nobody had wanted him in any other cities and here would probably be no different. Noname was surprised they hadn't killed him since he brought them no fortune. Perhaps they were hoping he still would.

"Get over here," one of the traders said. "You're next. You better do your best and get sold or you know what'll happen to you." The trader shoved him forward for all to see.

No hands. What would the traders do to him this time? He couldn't bare to think about it. Being bought had to be better than this.

Slowly a hand raised. It belonged to a skinny boy with brown hair who wore the clothing of a lord.

"Sold!" the trader shouted and Noname stepped down.

Another trader came and led him to his new master.

Noname's owner handed the trader some money and he was shoved forward.

"I am Heero," his owner said as he untied the ropes that bound Noname's hands. "Call me Master Heero."

Noname nodded.

"This," he said nodding to the boy next to him. "Is Master Duo."

Noname nodded again.

Master Duo looked at him oddly. He didn't like how his intense blue eyes followed every move he made. "What is your name?" he asked.

"They call me, Noname, sir," he replied.

He shook his head. "Another one with no real name. My manservant didn't have a name either. I ran out of names so I called him Quatre."

Master Heero looked to Master Duo. "A number?" he asked.

Master Duo shrugged. "I told you, 'I ran out of names.'"

"Well, I haven't. Let's see. What should we name him? Noboyushi?"

Master Duo shook his head.

"Junya, Trowa, Yohko, Yoshihito…"

"Wait, back up."

"Yohko?"

"No the one before it."

"Trowa?"

"Yes, that's the one." Master Duo smiled.

"All right, we'll call him Trowa."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, so the only good part about it is that it ends. I'm not so good at this stuff.

~TrowasGirly~


	4. Lovers

This one's better I think

This one's better I think.

I did cut out the lemon though. This story will be lemonless because I can't write them very well.

Just read "Silent Shadows" and you can tell ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harsh Society

Two years went by and the half of another. On an evening in September both lords and servants were sitting on a hill that had once belonged to Heero's manor before the sixth highest manor came to power. One could look down the valley and never see its end.

Heero lay sprawled out on the cool ground, looking up at the clouds. His manservant, Trowa hid himself in the shade of some trees not too far off.

Duo, who seldom didn't do anything, was whittling a bit of wood next to Heero. It looked a bit like a cross and beside him sat his manservant, Quatre with his hands linked round his updrawn knees, watching what Duo did.

"I am to marry the neighboring lord's daughter in a month," Heero announced.

"Marry?" Quatre asked as he looked away from Duo's incessant work to Heero.

"What for?" Duo asked as he continued whittling.

"To insure a truce my mother made with him," Heero explained.

Quatre got up and went to him. "But you can't Master Heero. You can't." Quatre's eyes became watery as tears fell.

"Shh…Quatre, what did I tell you?"

"Not to speak of it, sir." Quatre's eyes fell to the ground. "Please, Master Heero."

Duo had finished his wooden cross and went over to Trowa, who watched him in the shadows. "Here," he said, giving Trowa the piece of wood. "So you may always have the Lord with you."

"Thank you, Master Duo," Trowa said softly.

"You can't marry her," Quatre continued to plead.

Heero quickly got up and put a hand over the blonde boy's mouth. "Be silent or you shall give us away," he whispered forcefully. 

Quatre nodded and the lord let him go.

Heero gave a fearful glance in Duo's direction. "You're lucky he's not paying attention," he said. "Or you know what would happen."

Quatre nodded again. "Let's go before they stop talking," he giggled.

Heero smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heero lay by his lover. It was chilly outside. They would soon have to find empty rooms to have their fun. He nuzzled Quatre's neck. "I love you."

"And I you, Master Heero," Quatre replied.

"You don't need to call me 'Master' when we are alone. Must I always remind you?" Heero smiled to himself.

"No, you don't, Heero." Quatre snuggled up to Heero's warmth.

A voice was heard in the distance.

Heero became tense. "Quick," he said. "Put your clothes on."

Quatre did as told as Heero followed his own orders.

"Heero!" the voice called out clearly now. It belonged to Duo.

"Hurry!" Heero hissed, putting on his boots.

"Quatre!" the voice of Trowa called out after the other. "Master Heero!"

Only the tie-string to his shirt left.

"Quatre!"

Done.

"Heero!"

"Over here!" Heero yelled.

Duo came into the small clearing, followed by Trowa. Duo's clothes looked haphazardly put on and they were all scuffed and dirty. Trowa didn't look much different but that's the way servants were supposed to look, not lords.

Heero was about to say something but thought better of it. He probably didn't look any more decent than Duo did.

"Where have you been?" Duo asked all out of breath. "We've been looking for you everywhere."

"Here," Heero said.

"As soon as we noticed you were gone we came looking for you," Duo said as he fiddled with his fingers.

Heero could tell he was lying. They hadn't come right away. Duo only fiddled with his fingers when he fibbed. He was glad they didn't though. It was getting harder and harder to be alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, so it could use a little work.

Sorry for all you lemon fans. As I said before the chapter I cut it out because I can't write lemons!


	5. Discovery

Big soap opera seen

Big soap opera seen!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harsh Society

Duo walked down the hall. Heero had to be here someplace. He was getting fed up. Heero always ran off on him like this. Though, Duo shouldn't have been one to talk. He had run off with Trowa more times than he ever bothered to look for Heero. Perhaps when he found him he'd ask to trade manservants. After all, Heero did seem to spend all his time with Quatre. Almost obsessed with the boy in a way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You have to change his name!" Heero had demanded.

"Look, he's only a manservant. He's had that name for a year. It's like a real name now. Why can't you let it go?" Duo defended himself.

"It's a number! He's not just something to label with a number!" Heero shouted slamming his fist on the table.

"My name is a number! I was the second child! It means two! They named me, a lord, a number!" Duo now was royally pissed off and on the verge of tears.

"Just because your parents were so unkind that does not mean you have the right to do the same to others!"

"He is my manservant! Whom do you think you are, telling me how and what to name my servants? If you don't like it, then don't come! Be gone! Go back to your wretched manor!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That was the worst argument they had had for years. They didn't speak to one another for a month. It was finally Quatre, who had convinced Duo to give Heero another chance.

"Wufei!" Duo called since it was his manor they were at this time.

The oriental boy appeared. "Yes, Master Duo?"

"Where are Heero and my manservant?" he asked.

"I believe I saw them in the gardens, Sir," he answered.

Duo nodded and waved to give the servant leave. He headed in that direction. This was the last time Heero would ditch him. Duo walked right into the central garden aria to see the most unexpected sight.

Heero and Quatre jumped and moved away from one another. Fear poured from their eyes as they looked up at him.

"You-you won't tell will you?" Heero asked.

Duo cast his eyes to the ground. "All ready forgotten."

"You're not going to tell the whole nation?" Quatre asked, a confused tone in his voice.

Duo shook his head.

"I-we thank you," Heero stammered.

"There is a reason I will not tell."

"And what is that?"

"I am no different from you, Heero."

He looked at Duo oddly. "You mean to tell me you like men, just as I do?"

He nodded.

Heero smiled a little. "And all this time I was so worried you'd find out and you are just the same!"

Duo laughed. "Yes, and I was afraid you would find out!"

"And whom may I ask is your mistress of a man?"

"Your manservant, Trowa."

Heero looked at Duo seriously for a moment and the both of them cracked up in hysterics. "Things just keep getting more and more ironic, are they not?"

Duo nodded. "Yes."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, there you have it. My corny medieval soap opera.

~TrowasGirly~


End file.
